Why You Shouldn't Daydream
by whateversuitsyou
Summary: [Under Revision] A girl from our world who hates her boring life meets Loki before he turns into the evil mastermind. A couple years later, she gets transported to Thor 2 world. She manages to befriend Jane and Darcy, and her puppy eyes come in really handy in Asgard. She doesn't remember Loki, but Loki does, and he somehow becomes her Asgardian tutor. What about the movie plot?
1. Prologue

Prologue

"See ya mom!" a little 8 year old girl hollered as she ran, scared that she'd be late for school.

She was Elisha Greens, short and skinny for her age but really, really clever. She kept her brain a secret though, just using it enough to get good grades and socialize.

As she ran through the empty hallways, she noticed something weird. There was nobody here. She looked around, and checked her watch and saw that she was 2 hours early.

"Aw crap, I didn't even get breakfast." she sighed as she packed her backpack full of binders and textbooks from her locker.

She was a mixed blood, her dad American and her mom Korean. South Korean. She had dark brown hair with equally dark brown eyes that hardly shone like a proper 8 year old eyes should.

She slumped down in her seat and rested her chin in her hand, looking outside. The school hasn't even started yet, and it was boring already. Way to go, El.

Staring out the window, she daydreamed, like she always did in classes. She dreamed of something interesting happening to her. She wasn't naive or untainted like most of the class, so she didn't believe in magic or anything, but she did believe in making unusual friends.

She snapped up when her "friend" Sally tapped her shoulders.

"Hey, El, why are you so early?" she asked cheerily, oblivious as to what El was thinking.

'Shut up girl, ugh, why are their voices so high and squeaky.' thought El as she smiled brightly and said, "Oh, my alarm clock was broken, and I thought I was going to be late, but it was actually two whole hours early!"

The two chatted on and on like that, one truly happy and cheerful while the other was probably cursing in the inside.

Then, in the corner of an eye, El saw something...shimmer. Green sparkly things. When she turned her head to see what it is, the thing was gone.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sally asked, more offended than worried that El wasn't paying attention to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I thought I saw something. It was just a leaf, though." El replied, still not paying attention. She never really did, so nothing different there.

"Hello, class!" chirped Ms. Cooper as she entered the 4th grade class. El was only 8, but she skipped two grades. Everyone here was at least 1 year older than her, and so was Sally.

Ms. Cooper was wearing a green cardigan that El never saw her wear before. "Ms. Cooper, is that a new cardigan?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Why, yes it is, El! You're very observant, aren't you?" she said, clearly glad that somebody noticed, even if it was a little girl.

"You look very nice in it, Ms. Cooper." El added, earning a smile and probably a misunderstanding that she really cared for the teacher.

"What's observant, Ms. Cooper?" asked Joe, a boy sitting in the front row.

By then, El had tuned out the sounds around her and looked out the window, daydreaming about interesting lives again.

The rest of the school went on like that, and she forced a smile on her face as she stood in the playground, engaging in a useless, mundane chat that her "friends" thought was fun. Clearly, not for El.

One of the kids, Jennifer, had a green dress on.

Afterwards, she ran home, got out of her uniform, and ran out again, this time with a different backpack. Her mom was a South Korean, and although her dad didn't think so, Mrs. Green thought all children should go to cram schools.

She was walking to her math cram school, daydreaming again and barely avoiding bumping into huge people when she saw the green shimmer again.

'Why all this green today? My mom was wearing a green blouse, too, and my dad a green sweatshirt. It's not St. Patricks is it?' she thought to herself as she followed the green shimmer, forgetting about her cram school altogether.

Then it happened. She bumped into someone. She never bumped into people, even when she wasn't paying attention to where she was going, so that was a first.

El looked up and said, "I'm so sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention to where I was go..." she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes met a set of bright green ones.

A man, with long black hair and almost translucent skin, wearing a freaking armor stood in front of her, looking down with those emerald eyes.

"Do go on, do not stop mid-sentence, Midgardian." he said in a British accent.

"Um, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I'm sorry." replied El, feigning her favorite face, the innocent smile.

"Why do you apologize?" he asked, confused.

"Uh, because I bumped into you and it might've hurt? It's just basic manners." she answered, then regretted saying the last part, which sort of implied that he didn't have manners.

Instead of the indignant scoff or the offended frown she was expecting, the man just chuckled. "You thought you could've hurt me. And you just called the Prince of Asgard a man without manners. I could kill you, you know." he whispered in a threatening voice, but he still had the smile.

Okay, so now El had officially landed in nutsland. She bumped into a lunatic with an armor thinking that he's some prince of Ass-guard? Perfect. No, literally perfect. It was interesting.

"I'm sorry, sir. I've never seen you around here, are you new?" El asked, a sorry face replacing the previous smile.

"You could say that." he said, still looking down at her.

"I could buy you tea, then show you around." she managed to say without sounding suspicious.

"Lead the way, young Midgardian."

The two entered a Starbucks. Apparently, this lunatic didn't know what coffee was, so she settled with green tea latte for her and earl grey for the man. People were looking at them all weird, probably wondering why a little kid was buying a tall man in an armor tea.

Once they sat down beside the windows, El asked, "What's your name?"

"Loki." he replied, drinking his tea.

"I'm El, in case you were wondering. Where're you from?" she inquired, although she wasn't really curious.

"Asgard. I am Loki, the Prince of Asgard, the God of Lies and Mischief." he said in a barely audible tone, whispering, but sounding smug at the same time.

Okay, he was either a) a real crazy lunatic thinking that he's from Ass-guard, or b) a cosplayer fooling a little kid. Since she knew there weren't any comic conventions or anything like that nearby, she promptly crossed the latter out. That left her with a lunatic, great.

"Wait, so I'm sitting in Starbucks after just buying a god who is the prince of this place tea?" El said, failing to hide the amusement and the slight sarcasm.

He'd picked up on her tone, and became sort of pissed, if that was the right word. "You do not believe me?"

"Well, yeah, but that's because what you're saying sounds impossible. There isn't a country called Ass-guard, and I don't believe in gods, and you're wearing an armor. You could at least prove it to me while saying that, and then I'd believe you."

Nothing happened, and he only sat back with a smirk on his face. "Well? Are you done fooling with me or are you going to prove yourself." El stated, not really a question.

He just pointed under the table, and El looked to see that her allstars were replaced with...white flats?

Holy shit, was she dreaming? Negative. Was she dead? Negative. Was she hallucinating? Negative. This lunatic just turned her shoes into freaking flats. FLATS. With magic.

What the hell did she get herself into?


	2. NOTICE

Um…..Please don't yell at me:( I know, I sort of ditched all of my stories for quite a while. I'm really sorry for those of you who waited, I really am. I was too busy with my schoolwork, and I still am. BUT it's not like I'll ditch it forever, so yeah….I'm revising the chapters right now, and it's not going as quickly as I would like it to be, and it'll take a while, as I can't just quit studying. I'm so so sorry, really, truly, sincerely. I promise, I will come back with the revised chapters, and I'll continue writing new chapters as much as I can. I beg of your forgiveness, not that I really have anything to say if you don't, but… I really don't know how these apology letter/notice things should go, and I have no idea how to even write this without sounding like…me, but I really am sorry, people….


End file.
